Elite Powered Armor
The Replica Elite Power Armor (EPA) is both a drivable vehicle and an enemy in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. __TOC__ Purpose The Elite Powered Armour appears to be a follow-on of the program that developed the Replica REV6 Powered Armor as seen in F.E.A.R.. Compared to that unit, the EPA is larger, bulkier and more heavily armed, possibly designed to deal with enemy Powered Armour and light armoured vehicles as opposed to the infantry support function of the REV6. Armament The EPA is equipped for both anti-vehicle and anti-infantry work, being equipped with two high-calibre three-barreled rotary guns mounted on its forearms, and two rocket packs mounted in the unit's shoulders. The rotary weapons are enough to tear even the strongest infantryman to shreds and even damage some buildings, while doing substantial damage to other Powered Armour units. Their spin-up time is extremely rapid, though increased in multiplayer. The rockets are small, unguided high-explosive devices that are fired in a four-round barrage and spiral towards their target, landing roughly where the EPA's targeting recticle was pointed. They have a substantial blast radius and are very effective against both armoured targets and infantry. After firing, there is a four-second delay as the EPA automatically reloads the four missile tubes, the suit announcing 'Missiles armed' when they are available again. As they fire from the upper torso of the suit and travel slightly upwards, using them in a confined space is unwise, and can result in the rocket barrage hitting the ceiling and damaging the EPA itself. The EPA clearly carries an exceptional amount of ammunition, to the point that running out is a non-issue. However, thermal issues remain; the EPA's rotary guns rapidly heat up to the point that it becomes dangerous to the operator, whereupon the suit automatically enters a cooldown mode that briefly prevents the main weapons being fired. Most of the HUD is dedicated to the weaponry; the boxes to the sides indicate the status of the missile armament, while the boxes in the mid-lower section are heat indicators for the two rotary guns; these change to display "OVERHEAT" if the weapons overheat. In the centre either side of a graphic of the suit are two health bars indicating the suit's current status. As a final means of attack, if an enemy is too close for the suit to effective engage with its weapons, it is able to simply stand on opponents, killing them instantly. Abilities The Powered Armor has many on-board features to assist the operator and ensure both their safety and its own. The main feature is an advanced self-repair system that allows the EPA to restore its armour strength any time it isn't actively sustaining further damage, coupled to an emergency mechanism that ejects the pilot if critical damage is sustained and refuses to allow him back inside until repairs have been made. This means that an EPA under Becket's control is effectively invincible. In an enemy EPA, this system manifests as a glowing hemispherical shield; it isn't clear whether Becket's EPA lacks such a device, or it simply isn't visible from the operator's side. The EPA features a sophisticated Threat Detection and Identification (TDID) system which is capable of evaluating and highlighting potential hostiles. Normal enemies are highlighted with an orange-bordered box, while a red-bordered box indicates a severe threat such as a missile launcher or another Powered Armor. In addition, the suit is fitted with a FLIR (forward-looking infra-red) system for low-light or night operations, and a telescopic zoom function with a built-in rangefinder for engagement of distant targets. While not used in the game, the suit also visibly mounts a set of headlamps for illumination. For dropping into hostile areas, the EPA can be configured to generate a protective barrier around its air-drop container that gives it the appearance of a descending meteor, and is able to fight almost instantaneously on landing. The EPA features two large lifting eyelets on its shoulders right above the rocket packs, showing ease of transport was a major concern in its design. The vehicle is fast for its size, and extremely mobile even over relatively difficult and uneven ground. As a controllable vehicle The EPA is encountered twice during the course of the game in a controllable state; the first time a Replica soldier has just exited the vehicle, allowing Becket to commandeer it, while the second illustrates the danger of the auto-ejection system; an EPA is found in a pool of water near a downed power line, having ejected its pilot into the water with fatal consequences and unable to complete repairs due to constant minor damage from the electrified water. After Becket destroys the nearby fallen transformer, he is able to take the vehicle for himself. In both sections, the EPA simply has to destroy everything in its path; both times this includes numerous Replica soldiers and Powered Armour units. Becket is free to enter and exit the vehicle as he wishes to collect supplies, but regardless, eventually he will reach a point where the EPA can no longer progress, and will be prompted to exit it. As an enemy Three EPAs are encountered as enemies in the game; the first two are in Interval 6 - Ruin and the third in Interval 12 - Epicenter. The first is defeated as Becket arrives by an ATC force with rocket launchers, leaving him to face a second alone immediately afterwards as it slaughters the ATC team on landing. A third is encountered much later on, but for that engagement Becket is in an EPA himself. Enemy EPAs are capable of being totally destroyed, unlike those under Becket's control, and the pilot ejection system seems non-functional for them; the Replica soldiers who pilot them are never seen alive outside their suits, the only one spotted being burned beyond recognition. In the hands of the enemy, the EPA is vulnerable to sudden electric discharges, either from XS Shock Grenades or from downed electrical transformers, which are often present if a Powered Armour Unit is going to be fought on foot. A successful attack will immobilise the EPA briefly, allowing for a follow-on strike with heavier weaponry against the defenceless suit. In-game information EPA Manual #1 CONFIDENTIAL: Armacham Technology Corp. Product Specifications In an aerial targeted-drop scenario, secure the drop container's secondary power connections (Cables E and F) to the main reflux nexus with the quick release clamps found on the anterior connection nodes (see figure 21c). The protective interference field will shield the unit from crushing impact and strip away the drop container in addition to readying the unit for immediate combat. As a safety precaution, the pilot should refrain from eating for several hours prior to airdrop. EPA Manual #2 CONFIDENTIAL: Elite Powered Armor Product Specifications One of the Elite Powered Armor's most powerful features is a failsafe self-repair mechanism, designed to allow for minor repairs during combat and major repairs when the machine is in lockdown mode. Pilot will be ejected during lockdown to prevent injury during repair sequence. NOTE: The Elite Powered Armor Unit is designed for the use of Replica soldiers and Class B or higher exoskeleton pilots only. Use by untrained military personnel, civilians, or children is not recommended or supported by Armacham Technology Corporation. Powered Armor ALL TEAMS We've identified a potential weakness in the Replica Powered Armor units that have been deployed through the downtown area. According to the specifications, the prototype models have inadequate shielding around the power core, making them susceptible to electrical disruptions. If you don't have any XS Shock Grenades, try shooting electrical transformers while Powered Armor units are passing underneath. Trivia *Becket can't use his PDA while operating the Elite Powered Armor. *Smoke will stream out of the top covers of the miniguns just before they overheat as a final visual warning to stop firing. *When the first EPA opens for the first time, the interior lights up with a warm orange glow, but it and other EPAs never light up after this. *During development, the EPA was bright red. In the final game the colour has been changed to an olive drab military tone. *In the demo, the EPA's thermal vision mode didn't work. *The EPA looks somewhat similar to the Dreadnought vehicles from Warhammer 40,000. Category:Weapons, Gear & Vehicles Category:Enemies